


In Perfect Harmony

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Bobby has taken to harmonizing and singing along to a voice who lives in the apartment above his.





	In Perfect Harmony

Bobby was woken up once again by that voice. It's been a month since someone moved in on the apartment above his, and also a month of listening to the voice singing on the balcony every morning. Not that this is something new to him, he's heard this voice sing all types of songs already. Ballad, RnB, hip-hop, jazz and all that. Sometimes serious and soulful, sometimes singing just for the fun of it. At times, this could be annoying, because this person could literally sing all day long. Not that it's terrible. In fact, it was really good, the voice a little husky but and powerful and beautiful.  
  
He sat up on his bed, still feeling sleepy. But he listened as the voice sang the same set of songs he's been singing to for a week now. Sort of a musical piece sang in theater productions. By now, Bobby is familiar with the melody of the songs, and he also somewhat memorized the lyrics to it. He smiled as he mouth some of the familiar words he could remember. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face then proceeded to his kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
He made some toast and brought it and his coffee to the balcony. By the time he reached there, the voice is now just humming some tune. He just sat there eating silently, listening to the voice hum some more. When he finished eating, he brought his phone to the balcony and browsed through his sns accounts. The voice is now singing a trot song and he chuckled a little. What song in this world can he not sing? After the song, the voice started humming again and in a while the voice faded. Maybe he went back inside his apartment already?  
  
Bobby placed his mug and plate in the sink a little while later. It's his day off today, so he has the whole day for himself. But he cannot stay still, so he decided to take a shower. He was contemplating on going out, or inviting his friends over to his apartment to hang out. Or just watch a movie by himself. He went and sat on his balcony again, just looking at the view. Then, he decided to text Hanbin as to what he's doing tonight. As he was waiting for the reply, he heard the voice again. This time he's singing a ballad song and it was one of Bobby's favorites.  
  
He closed his eyes as he feels the song the voice was singing. He started humming and singing a little to it. The voice sings the high notes while Bobby sang in a key lower than the original. He was starting to feel the song, when the other voice abruptly stopped in the middle of the line, making him finish the whole line from the song on his own. He suddenly felt embarrassed, he does not want the other to think that he was ruining the song. So he immediately got up and went inside his apartment. He received a text from Hanbin asking him 'what's up?'. Bobby asked him if he wanted to hangout to which Hanbin agreed.  
  
Now that someone's coming over to his apartment, he decided to go out and buy something for them later. Some beer and snacks would do. He does not feel like cooking so maybe they'll just order some takeout later.  
  
So he went out and have some brunch in a nearby café. After that, he went to a nearby park and sat at a bench facing the playground. There are not much people at the park, he could still hear the birds and wind swaying the leaves of the trees nearby. He could almost imagine the voice singing softly beside him, singing a calming song that makes you feel relaxed and warm. Then he remembered what happened back in the balcony. Did the voice hear him singing? Maybe that person was surprised at how bad his voice was, that he suddenly stopped singing. Bobby thought he shouldn't even have sang at all. What was he thinking singing with the voice so mesmerizing and powerful. Or maybe he had not heard him at all, and he’s just over analyzing the situation.  
After a while he went to a convenience store and bought the beer and snacks for later, then he went and took his time walking back to his apartment.  
  
He placed the beer in the refrigerator and put the snacks on the shelves. It's only 3 pm and he's starting to get bored so he opened the television and flipped through the channels. He settled on a variety show, then took out his phone to scan through his sns accounts, letting the sound of the television play on the background. After lurking through his sns, he placed his phone at the coffee table and settled further in the couch.  
  
He was awaken by a series of messages sent to his phone. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, realizing that he had just fell asleep on the couch. He picked up his phone and saw the texts from Hanbin.  
  
HANBIN: Hey, the boss wants me to finalize something at the office.  
Not sure if I could come by later.  
Rain check?  
  
Bobby: No prob. Good luck bro.  
  
He looked at the time and it was already 6pm. He decided to order some takeout, so he went to kitchen and scanned through a stack of leaflets there. He ordered some dumplings and fried rice, and waited for his order to be delivered.  
  
Not more than five minutes have passed, there was a knock on his door. Was the food here already? Or maybe Hanbin decided to show up? In any case, he grabbed his wallet and headed to the door. He was startled at who was on the other side of it.  
  
It was Junhoe, the voice from the apartment above his. What was he doing here? He was so surprised, he didn't know what to say. He feels awkward and embarrassed. And Junhoe in front of him, fiddling and not meeting his eyes, was making the atmosphere more awkward. None of them spoke of a while now, they're just standing there awkwardly by the door. Bobby decided to break the silence, so he finally asked. "H-hey. Uh, what brings you here?" it was the best conversation starter he could mutter.  
  
"I-I just have something to ask you.”  
  
"Yeah, okay. Wait, do you want to come in first?"  
  
"Okay. Sure. Thanks."  
  
Bobby stepped aside and let Junhoe enter his apartment. Junhoe stood in the middle of the living room as he wait for Bobby. They stood there for a while, Bobby rubbing at his nape and said, "Uhm, you can sit on the couch first. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Anything's fine." Junhoe replied. Bobby nodded and started to walk towards the fridge, while Junhoe headed towards the couch. When Bobby opened his fridge, he saw the beer he just bought that afternoon. It's not an option though, because he's sure Junhoe didn’t come here to hangout. So he just grabbed two bottles of pineapple juice.  
  
"Here you go." Bobby handed the bottle to Junhoe while sitting down on the chair adjacent to him. Junhoe reached out and said a small "Thanks." They were quiet again for a while, Bobby sipping on the bottle, eyes searching around his own apartment as if it's just his first time there. Junhoe, on the other hand, was looking at bottle, playing it back and forth with his hands. Bobby then cleared his throat, and Junhoe seems to remember his reason for coming over.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think we've had the chance to know each other properly. I'm Junhoe by the way, I live upstairs."  
Not that Bobby haven't known. He always hears his voice singing, and he's overheard his name once or twice by some of the other tenants talking about him. But this would be the first time they have properly introduced each other's name.  
  
"I'm Bobby. So, what is it that you wanted to ask?"  
"Uhm," Junhoe started, and looking as if he was contemplating if he wanted to say it or not. "It's just… what do you think of my voice?"  
  
Mesmerizing, was what Bobby wanted to say but stopped himself. "What do you mean?" he asked instead.  
"I mean, you've probably heard me sing once right. I practice my audition piece every morning at the balcony," Junhoe said. So that's what it is. An audition piece, maybe for a play. But that was not the only time he heard him sing though. He's wondering why Junhoe was asking him. Is he asking for an opinion or advice for his singing? Bobby doesn’t think he's one to give advice because he's not even a singer.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to ask?" Bobby scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, I heard you sing and I think your great. And I know that you know you are great. But why are you asking me? I'm not a singer, so I don't think I could comment on that." Bobby rambles on, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, no. I mean, it's you right? This morning, the one singing at the balcony? At first I thought I heard something different, some humming. Then someone suddenly started singing. It was you right?" Junhoe was now looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Oh, you heard that?" Bobby looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your practice or something."  
  
"What? No you didn't. It was pretty good actually. I didn't know you could sing," Junhoe said amusedly.  
  
"I couldn't." Bobby mumbled. He knows he’s not good at singing. Why does it feel like his neighbor came here to mock him or something?  
  
"Hey, you are good. Don’t' belittle yourself." Junhoe cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. "What I really wanted to ask is, could you help me with practicing my audition piece?" he asked, then he looked at Bobby anticipatingly.  
  
"Why?" Bobby is yet again confused, his brows raised as high as it could. "I'm not even a singer. And I'm certainly not as good as you."  
  
"Well, there's a quality to your voice. A little raw and husky, but not bad. I think it compliments with m-my voice very well," now Junhoe is looking down at his fidgeting hands, seemingly shy all of a sudden.  
  
Bobby scoffs at that, now he thinks that Junhoe is just being absurd. "I only sang a few lines, how could you say it compliments your voice?"  
  
"I know what is good when I heard it," Junhoe said sounding a little offended at not being taken seriously. "And I can say that your voice is good," Junhoe said softly, almost like a whisper.  
  
'Now he's back to being shy, how does he do that? And he looks cute too,' Bobby thought to himself. "If my voice is good, then yours is amazing," he murmured under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Junhoe asked. Did he heard him right?  
  
There was a doorbell, and they both jumped at little at that. Bobby suddenly remembered that he ordered takeout, so he stood up immediately.  
"Uh, so my food's here. Excuse me for a sec." Bobby went and answered the door, paid for his food and brought it to his dining table.  
  
"Well, I'll head out first then," Junhoe said as he stood up from where he's sitting on the couch and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey, I have enough food here. If you want, you can join me," Bobby also walked towards where Junhoe was standing.  
"No, it's okay. Besides, I've bothered you enough by barging in here."  
  
"Okay then." Junhoe was now holding the door knob, when he looked back again at Bobby and asked, "Uhm, hey, so what do you say then?"  
  
"About what?" Bobby's back to being confused again, which happened a lot of times this night, with this man in front of him. Why can't this cute human just be direct to the point?  
  
"About helping me with my practice?" Junhoe looks at him again expectantly.  
  
"Wait. So you're serious about that."  
  
"Of course. So what do you say?" Junhoe said while raising his eyebrows twice, like they were conspiring something. He’s being cute again. Why?  
  
Bobby snapped out of his confusing thought and said, "I don't know, I guess I'll think about it."  
  
"Okay then," Junhoe smiled at him then finally opened the door. "Just don't think too much for too long, the audition's three weeks away." Junhoe stepped out of Bobby's apartment but he's still waiting for the other the respond.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me your number then," Bobby said, he fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to Junhoe.  
  
As Junhoe was typing, he said, "You know, I was just thinking of knocking on your door every day to ask you until you agree." Junhoe put his finger on his chin, as if thinking of something, "Or maybe I could just yell from the balcony?"  
  
Bobby couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh God, please don't do that." Junhoe giggled at the older's reaction as he handed the phone back to him.  
  
Junhoe thanked him and started walking towards the elevator, but he looked back again at Bobby and said, "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Bobby scoffs at the younger's persistence. He smiled and jokingly said, "Nope, not so fast."  
  
Junhoe grinned back at him and said, “Nice to meet you, Bobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot hihi sorry. hate me on my twitter or curious cat @ pichieeeeya


End file.
